Black Butler
by rappicasso
Summary: .: 1st: nightmare :. Sehun Phantomhive terikat dalam sebuah kontrak terlarang dengan sesosok Iblis bernama Kris Michaelis. / "Kau harus mengabdi padaku. Tugas utamamu adalah untuk membalaskan seluruh dendamku." / "Dan sebagai gantinya, kau akan menyerahkan jiwamu padaku." / [KrisHun and ChanKai] / Warning: BoysLove, Mature Content, Violence / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**BLACK BUTLER**

.: teaser :.

starring:

**Kris Wu** | **Oh Sehun** | **Kim Jongin** | **Park Chanyeol**

note:

this fic is inspired by **Yana Toboso**'s **Kuroshitsuji**

.

_- I am one hell of butler -_

.

**Konon, manusia mampu membuat kesepakatan dengan iblis. Sang Iblis akan melakuan apapun keinginan manusia dengan satu syarat.**

**Jika tugasnya selesai, maka sang Iblis bisa memiliki jiwa manusia tersebut.**

_"Kita bisa membuat kesepakatan, jika kau mau."_

**Sayangnya, Sehun Phantomhive tidak percaya pada hal mistis seperti itu.**

_"Iblis? Cih. Aku tak percaya."_

**Namun, saat nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, seluruh pertahanannya pun runtuh.**

_"A-aku menerima tawaranmu. Cepat selamatkan nyawaku dulu."_

**Sang Iblis pun dengan senang hati menyerahkan segalanya.**

_"With my pleasure, Sir."_

**Sejak saat itu, mereka pun terikat dalam sebuah kontrak abadi.**

_"Mari kita membuat kesepakatan yang jelas, Tuan Phantomhive."_

_"Kau harus mengabdi padaku. Tugas utamamu adalah untuk membalaskan seluruh dendamku."_

_"Dan sebagai gantinya, kau akan menyerahkan jiwamu padaku."_

**Kontrak terlarang antara seorang pemuda spesial bernama Sehun Phantomhive****―**

_"Pesta ini kita rayakan atas kembalinya Tuan Muda Phantomhive."_

_"Mari bersulang."_

―**dan sesosok iblis yang diberi nama****―**

_"Aku membutuhkan sebuah nama, Tuan."_

_"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untukmu."_

―**Kris Michaelis.**

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

.

**dee's note:**

ada sedikit pemberitahuan baru tentang ff ini. ternyata penulisan ff ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. saya dibantu oleh dua sahabat saya (**nox** dan **nam**) untuk menciptakan berbagai konflik dalam ff ini. kebetulan, kami bertiga adalah penggemar **kuroshitsuji** dan terasa sangat sulit untuk terlepas dari plot dalam anime itu.

jadi, saya memohon kemakluman dari readers apabila ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan adegan dalam **kuroshitsuji**. dan saya sengaja untuk mengubah marga dari karakter utama dalam ff ini dan menyesuaikannya dengan marga yang berada dalam **kuroshitsuji**.

sungguh, ini semata-mata hanya untuk memperkuat setting yang memang saya ambil di kawasan Eropa. sehingga nuansa Eropa masih bisa terasa saat membaca ff ini.

tolong tinggalkan review yang berisi pendapat atau usulan untuk kemajuan ff ini. review kalian akan sangat membantu. terima kasih.

xoxo,

rappicasso


	2. Chapter 2

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**BLACK BUTLER**

.: _1st: nightmare_ :.

starring:

**Kris Wu **|** Oh Sehun **| **Kim Jongin **|** Park Chanyeol**

thanks to:

nox and nam for your brilliant ideas

note:

inspired from **Yana Toboso**'s **Kuroshitsuji**

.

_nemuru anata wa kanashisou de_

_warui yume demo miteru you da_

_._

_wajahmu terlihat sedih saat kau tidur_

_seolah-olah kau sedang bermimpi buruk_

.

"Kau pakai saja pedang yang lebih pendek ini." Anak lelaki yang berkulit lebih gelap itu menyerahkan sebilah pedang yang baru diambilnya di atas meja pada anak lelaki lainnya yang berkulit pucat.

Anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu menerima pedang tersebut―yang meskipun pendek, namun tetap saja terasa berat―dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Kenapa kau memberiku yang lebih pendek, Jongin Trancy?" sungutnya tak terima.

Anak lelaki berkulit gelap yang dipanggil Jongin Trancy itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dengan anggun. "Tentu saja, karena kau lebih muda dariku, Sehun Phantomhive." Jongin tersenyum mengejek pada anak berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Anak lelaki berkulit pucat bernama Sehun Phantomhive itu memicingkan matanya yang sipit―melemparkan tatapan menusuknya pada Jongin. "Lebih muda bukan berarti lebih lemah, Jongin."

Jongin membuang mukanya sambil meraih pedang yang lebih panjang dengan mantap. "Aku tidak mengataimu lemah―" Jongin balas menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "―Phantomhive."

Sehun menggeram rendah―tak tahu harus membalas apa atas ucapan Jongin. Kapasitas berpikir otak anak lelaki seusianya memang belum cukup baik. Namun ia yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia bisa membalas semua perbuatan Jongin padanya―bahkan lebih dari apa yang pernah Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Cukup sudah omong kosongnya. Mari kita mulai pertandingan ini." Jongin melangkah mundur, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengangkat pedangnya sebatas dadanya. Pedang yang memang sengaja dibuat tidak tajam, namun memiliki ukuran dan berat seperti pedang yang asli itu―biasanya jenis pedang ini digunakan untuk latihan oleh para prajurit perang jaman kuno―sama sekali tidak menghalangi pandangan mata Jongin atas Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam―salah satu pengendalian diri yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedang kacau. Kaki kanannya mengambil langkah mundur sekali, sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas. "Mari kita mulai pertarungannya."

Jongin tersenyum asimetris dan mengawali pergerakannya dengan berjalan memutar searah jarum jam.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Jongin―masih dengan mengikuti arah jarum jam. Anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu berinisiatif melakukan serangan terlebih dahulu―mengambil langkah maju, sehingga lebih dekat dengan Jongin dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher Jongin.

Dengan sigap, Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring. Anak berkulit gelap itu memang terkenal dengan refleksnya yang baik.

Sehun berkedip takjub. "Wow! Kau masih memiliki refleks yang cukup baik, rupanya."

Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas, sambil tetap berjalan memutar. "Jangan memuji lawanmu. Itu sama saja menunjukkan kelemahanmu di hadapannya." Yang lebih tua memberi nasihat.

Sehun tersenyum licik. "Siapa bilang aku memujimu?"

SRAK!

"SHIT!"

Pedang Sehun mengayun cepat ke arah kepala dan menyentuh rambut hitam milik Jongin. Jika saja pedangnya benar-benar tajam, mungkin beberapa helai rambut Jongin sudah jatuh ke bawah. "Aku hanya sedang mengujimu, Jongin."

Jongin terlambat mengelak, karena ia kehilangan fokusnya saat berbincang dengan Sehun. "_Sialan kau, Sehun_," batinnya dalam hati.

Meskipun ini hanyalah permainan, namun dua anak lelaki itu sudah dididik sejak kecil untuk menganggap apapun yang sedang kau hadapi akan menentukan hidup dan matimu, jadi kau harus melakukan yang terbaik agar kematian tidak menjemputmu saat itu juga.

―

"Bertarung denganmu selalu menjadi favoritku, Sehun." Jongin melemparkan botol minuman yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kulkas di dapur.

Dengan refleks yang tidak kalah dari Jongin, Sehun berhasil mendekap botol tersebut. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan atas pemberian dari Jongin tersebut. Jemarinya dengan cekatan membuka penutup botol, agar ia bisa segera memuaskan dahaganya.

Jongin mengusap bibirnya sendiri yang basah karena tetesan air yang baru saja diteguknya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sehun. Diletakkannya botol minuman itu di samping kanannya dan tangannya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya terdongak menatap langit-langit ruangan _indoor_ yang biasa digunakan oleh keluarganya untuk berlatih pedang.

Kedua anak lelaki seumuran yang hanya berselisih bulan itu sedang berada di _villa_ keluarga Phantomhive untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Jongin Trancy dan Sehun Phantomhive adalah saudara sepupu. Ibu Jongin―Elise Phantomhive adalah kakak perempuan dari Ayah Sehun―Leon Phantomhive. Berhubung Elise menikahi seorang pengusaha bernama Frank Trancy, maka putra mereka pun bermarga Trancy. Meski dipisahkan dengan jurang marga keluarga, namun Jongin dan Sehun tumbuh bersama dengan baik dan akur―meski tak jarang keduanya membuat keributan karena pertengkaran kecil mereka. Keduanya tinggal di mansion yang berjauhan dan tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama―Jongin bersekolah di London (bangsawan) School, sementara Sehun mengikuti program _homeschooling_, sesuai keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, setiap kali mereka memiliki waktu senggang, keduanya memutuskan untuk saling mengunjungi atau memutuskan untuk berlibur ke _villa_ keluarga Phantomhive.

"Seharusnya, kau mencoba membujuk kedua orang tuamu untuk bersekolah di sekolahku. Semuanya pasti terasa menyenangkan," celoteh Jongin dengan kepala yang masih terdongak dan mata terpejam.

Sehun melirik ke arah sepupunya yang lebih tua itu. "Aku bisa meyakinkan Ibu dengan mudah, masalahnya bukan hal mudah untuk membujuk Ayah," jawabnya lesu. Sehun juga ingin sekali untuk bersekolah di sekolah pada umumnya―mengenakan seragam, berangkat pagi, masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang kelas dengan bangku-bangku yang ditata rapi, dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru bersama murid lainnya. Selama ini, _homeschooling_ yang dijalaninya terasa sangat membosankan. Sementara orang tuanya bersikeras berpendapat bahwa _homeschooling_ akan sangat bermanfaat bagi masa depannya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan.

"Yah―" Jongin mendesah pelan. "―padahal kau bisa bertemu Krystal disana."

"Eh?" Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Jongin. "Krystal? Apakah dia juga bersekolah di sekolahmu? Bukankah dia juga mengikutu program _homeschooling_?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, orang tuanya mengirim Krystal untuk bersekolah di sekolahku. Seru sekali, bukan?" Jongin tertawa pelan.

Sehun berdecak pelan. Ia merasa iri dengan Jongin. Krystal adalah gadis yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak mereka berdua masih kecil. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, keduanya baru saja melangsungkan pertunangan. Dan jujur saja, Sehun ingin memiliki banyak waktu bersama Krystal, karena gadis keturunan bangsawan itu adalah sosok yang periang dan baik.

"Sudahlah." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun hangat. "Jangan berkecil hati. Aku pasti akan berusaha membantumu untuk meminta ijin dari Paman dan Bibi."

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin dan melemparkan senyuman mengejek―meragukan kemampuan Jongin untuk membujuk orang tuanya. Sehun saja yang anak kandungnya merasa sangat kesulitan, apalagi Jongin yang hanya keponakan. "Kau yakin?"

"Serahkan saja pada Jongin Trancy."

―

"Tuan Muda." Salah satu wanita yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ itu menghampiri dua anak lelaki yang asyik berbincang di dalam ruang _indoor_ _villa_ Phantomhive.

Dua anak lelaki itu―Jongin dan Sehun terpaksa menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan menoleh ke arah sang _maid._

Yang lebih tahu menyahuti, "Ada apa?"

Sang _maid_ tersenyum kecil. "Beberapa pengawal dari keluarga Phantomhive datang kemari untuk menjemput Tuan Muda Sehun," jelasnya sopan.

"EH?" Jongin dan Sehun memekik bersamaan.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau bilang akan berlibur tiga hari disini?" tanyanya tajam.

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Jongin. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada Ayah untuk berlibur selama tiga hari," tegasnya. Anak bertubuh pucat itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Apakah mungkin ada sesuatu yang mendesak?" gumamnya pelan.

"Lebih baik Anda menemui pengawal keluarga Anda terlebih dahulu, Tuan Muda. Agar Anda bisa memastikannya sendiri." Wanita itu menginterupsi dengan suara yang lembut.

Sehun mendesah kecil. "Jongin, tunggulah disini. Aku akan keluar dan memastikan," jelas Sehun.

"Hn." Jongin mengangguk samar sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Aku akan segera kembali!"

_Atau tidak._

―

"Kenapa kalian menunggu di luar dan tidak masuk ke dalam saja?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah mencapai beranda _villa_ dan mendapati empat pria berseragam hitam ala pengawal keluarganya sedang bergerombol seperti sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu.

Salah satu dari keempat pengawal tersebut―yang terlihat paling berkuasa dan menjadi pimpinan dalam tim ini―menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah Anda di London, Tuan Muda."

Kerutan di kening Sehun pun kembali. "Mengapa? Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Ayah untuk berlibur disini selama tiga hari dan aku baru saja menikmati waktuku disini selama tiga jam saja," protesnya tak suka.

Pengawal itu berdeham pelan. "Maaf, Tuan Muda. Namun ini adalah perintah dari Ayah Anda," jelasnya setengah memaksa.

Sehun masih menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada kalian. Aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian." Sehun mengeluarkan protesnya sekali lagi. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi Ayahnya untuk memastikan _keributan kecil_ ini.

Pengawal yang berbincang dengan Sehun tadi menyeringai licik. Dengan sigap, tangannya menggendong tubuh Sehun yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. "Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi ini _sangat penting._"

"Sialan kau! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Jongin! Tolong aku! Tolong!"

―

BRAK!

"Kemana Sehun?!" Jongin membanting pintu utama dengan cukup keras. Ia sudah menunggu di ruang _indoor_ selama 20 menit, namun sepupunya itu tak kunjung kembali. Jongin yang berinisiatif untuk mencari Sehun justru tidak menemukan anak bertubuh pucat itu di setiap sudut _villa._

Kemana sebenarnya Sehun pergi?

Mungkinkah Sehun terpaksa kembali ke Mansionnya?

Tapi, haruskah sepupunya itu meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap salam sedikitpun?

"A-ada apa, Tuan Muda?" Beberapa maid dan pengawal berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Jongin yang memasang wajah murka.

"Kemana Sehun?" Suara Jongin masih meninggi dan tidak terkontrol. Entah kenapa, firasat buruk menghinggapi hatinya. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun. Ia merasa sangat gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Sehun, jika Sehun sampai terluka.

"B-bukankah Tuan Muda Sehun sudah dibawa pengawalnya untuk kembali ke London, Tuan Muda?" balas salah satu maid disana.

Jongin menggeram gusar. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan protes lebih lanjut, ponselnya berdering. Jongin terpaksa mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu, apalagi saat layar ponselnya itu bertuliskan 'Trancy's Mansion'.

Jongin buru-buru mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

"..."

"Y-ya?"

"..."

"APA?!"

―

"Ugh." Sehun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya yang tak nyaman. Anak lelaki berusia 12 tahun itu perlahan membuka matanya. Namun, yang didapatinya hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung. Kedua pupil matanya refleks membesar, namun ia tetap tak mampu melihat apapun.

"Sialan. Dimana ini?" Sehun mencoba mengubah posisinya―dari tertidur, hingga duduk. Tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu, hingga ia menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa dingin dan lembab. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sesuatu yang diduganya sebagai tembok itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kini, tangannya meraba-raba tempatnya berpijak―permukaan yang kasar dan terasa kotor.

Sehun berpikir keras―menduga-duga tempat seperti apa yang sedang ditempatinya itu. Mungkinkah ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah gudang tua? Ah ya, mari kita asumsikan begitu.

Sehun meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Pakaiannya masih lengkap dan tak ada anggota tubuhnya yang sakit―kecuali kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena tertidur pada permukaan yang keras. Ia teringat pada ponselnya sendiri, namun saat ia merogoh sakunya―nihil. Sepertinya, ponselnya―

―tunggu. Bukankah sebelum ini, Sehun sedang berada di _villa_ keluarga Phantomhive? Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelumnya. Ia ingat bahwa ia sedang berlibur bersama Jongin di _villa_, sempat bermain pedang, dan saat keduanya sedang asik berbincang usai bertarung, pengawalnya datang dan mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke London.

Sehun juga ingat bahwa ia sempat memberontak. Lalu, kenapa ia bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini? Apakah ia dibawa secara paksa, setelah sebelumnya dibuat tak sadarkan diri?

Oh, sial.

Sehun mendengus keras. Ia yakin bahwa ini adalah jebakan. Tak mungkin jika Ayahnya tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sehun menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa terbebas dari tempat ini dan kembali ke keluarganya.

Namun apalah daya yang bisa Sehun lakukan. Pikirannya benar-benar buntu untuk saat ini. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, jika saja ia tak ingat pesan Ayahnya bahwa lelaki tidak seharusnya menangis dan ancaman bahwa ia mungkin saja diejek oleh Jongin jika ia ketahuan menangis.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan matanya semakin terasa berat dan terpejam dengan sendiri.

Sehun hanya bisa berharap satu hal.

Berharap agar saat ia membuka matanya lagi, _mimpi buruk_ ini sudah berakhir.

―

"Hiks, hiks." Jongin tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya lagi saat ia tiba di Mansion Keluarga Trancy―rumah tempat ia tumbuh dan dibesarkan selama ini. Yang ada di depan matanya hanyalah api yang berkobar membakar habis rumah mewah itu. Jongin jatuh bersimpuh di atas rerumputan hijau yang terasa basah.

"Tuan Muda―" Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan pakaian khas para _butler_ menghampiri Jongin sambil membawa sebuah mantel tebal berbulu. Pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kesedihannya di antara wajahnya yang berkeriput itu. Dengan cekatan, ia memakaikan mantel bulu itu ke tubuh Jongin yang terlihat rapuh.

"Ayah―" Jongin bersusah payah menahan isakannya saat ia menyebut Ayahnya. Otaknya langsung memutar film dokumenter sederhana yang merekam kenangannya bersama sang Ayah. "Ibu―" Jongin tak kuasa menahan isakannya saat ia teringat pada sosok Ibu yang begitu dikasihinya―sosok wanita yang begitu lembut, baik dan selalu mendidiknya dengan baik.

Apakah seluruh kenangan indahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan selamanya?

Apakah ia tak bisa menciptkan kenangan yang baru bersama kedua orang tuanya?

Haruskah ia menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya seorang diri?

Tanpa didikan keras sang Ayah?

Tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengisi ruang kosong di hati Jongin itu hanya dijawab oleh angin yang berhembus pelan pada malam itu.

Jongin tahu bahwa sejak detik itu ia harus melangkah seorang diri.

―

**London's Journal**

**Duka Keluarga Phantomhive dan Trancy**

"...Mansion Trancy telah terbakar habis semalam. Penyebab kebakaran ini belum dipastikan oleh pihak kepolisian, namun banyak pihak yang berspekulasi bahwa kebakaran ini adalah salah satu bentuk pembunuhan berencana yang telah menewaskan pasangan suami-istri Frank Trancy dan Elise Phantomhive..."

"...pembantaian besar-besaran juga telah dilakukan di dalam Mansion Phantomhive yang ditinggali oleh Leon Phantomhive dan keluarganya. Dalam kejadian pembantaian itu, Leon dan istrinya tewas di tempat, beserta seluruh maid dan pengawalnya. Tak ada jejak yang bisa ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian yang mampu memberikan petunjuk atas pelaku pembantaian tersebut..."

"...pada malam yang sama, Vincent Phantomhive―kepala keluarga Phantomhive sekaligus pimpinan dari berbagai perusahaan besar di Britania Raya dikabarkan tewas. Perwakilan keluarga Phantomhive belum bisa menyampaikan penyebab kematian Vincent, karena sedang berada dalam kedukaan yang besar. Namun dugaan terkuat yang muncul adalah bahwa kematian Vincent disebabkan oleh serangan jantung..."

"...Phantomhive bisa saja mengalami keguncangan karena kehilangan banyak pion penting dalam perusahaan mereka. Terlebih lagi, satu-satunya kandidat yang mungkin bisa menggantikan Vincent, maupun Leon sebagai pimpinan perusahaan dikabarkan menghilang―Sehun Phantomhive. Ini berarti satu-satunya anggota keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa hanyalah Jongin Trancy. Sayang sekali, Jongin tercatat sebagai pewaris keluarga Trancy, bukan Phantomhive..."

"...berbagai spekulasi muncul tentang siapa yang akan menguasai _bahtera emas_ Phantomhive..."

Seorang pria tampan berperawakan kurus dan jangkung itu berdecak pelan, sambil melipat koran di tangannya yang baru selesai dibacanya―ia hanya membaca sekilas tentang berita utama yang ditulis dengan _headline_ berukuran besar.

"Dasar manusia," gumamnya pelan. "Selalu saja membuat berita picisan dan murahan."

Pria itu memasukkan koran tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya yang lumayan besar dan sanggup memuat koran tersebut. Tangannya segera terangkat ke atas untuk membenarkan letak masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidung mancungnya.

"Jadi, Sehun Phantomhive masih _menghilang_, ya?" tanyanya pelan―entah pada siapa. Jemarinya yang panjang itu menyisir rambut emasnya yang mulai memanjang. "Ah, dasar pria tua sialan. Kenapa kau harus menyeretku dalam keluarga pelikmu eh?" Pria tampan itu terlihat jengkel pada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'pria tua sialan'.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya―ia terlihat beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jasnya. Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah salah satu gang sempit di London.

Dan detik berikutnya―

―ia menghilang.

**to be continued...**

―

**next on Black Butler...**

_"Sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab, aku harus mengambil alih seluruh kepemimpinan di Perusahaan Phantomhive."_

_"Kau yakin menyerahkan kepemimpinan pada bocah berusia 12 tahun? Yang benar saja."_

_"Siapapun yang berani-beraninya meragukanku, akan kugantung di hadapan seluruh rakyat London!"_

_"Dimana kau, Sehun Phantomhive?"_

_"Aku memerintahkan kalian semua untuk menemukan sepupuku_―_bahkan jika perlu, carilah dia sampai ke Samudra Pasifik."_

_"Kau hanyalah bocah yang rapuh. Kau bersikap bengis, hanya untuk menutupi kelamahanmu kan?"_

_"Aku yakin, kau tidak akan menyesal membuat perjanjian ini denganku."_

―

_aku ini hanyalah iblis pelayan_

_jika seorang pelayan tidak bisa merayu, lalu apa yang akan terjadi?_

―

**dee's note:**

hello. saya kembali dengan ff black butler. saya baru saja menyelesaikan nonton **kuroshitsuji**, jadi saya lagi semangat nulis ff ini. dan terima kasih banyak untuk **nox** dan **nam** yang sudah menyumbangkan ide dalam ff ini. (hayo nox, kamu yang suka jadi siders, ayo tinggalkan review-_-)

oh ya, ada sedikit pemberitahuan baru tentang ff ini. penulisan ff ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan karena harus menciptakan berbagai konflik baru dalam ff ini dan rasanya sulit untuk terlepas dari plot dalam **kuroshitsuji**.

jadi, saya memohon kemakluman dari readers apabila ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan adegan dalam **kuroshitsuji**. dan saya sengaja untuk mengubah marga dari karakter utama dalam ff ini dan menyesuaikannya dengan marga yang berada dalam **kuroshitsuji**.

sungguh, ini semata-mata hanya untuk memperkuat setting yang memang saya ambil di kawasan Eropa. sehingga nuansa Eropa masih bisa terasa saat membaca ff ini.

tolong tinggalkan review yang berisi pendapat atau usulan untuk kemajuan ff ini. review kalian akan sangat membantu. terima kasih.

xoxo,

rappicasso


End file.
